1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to communication systems and more particularly to providing automatic insertion of call intelligence in a customer information system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a customer relationship management (CRM) system is utilized to allow a company to measure, control, and maintain records of contacts with their customers. The contact may be by such means as phone calls, mail, and e-mails. The data that is maintained by the CRM system may then be used to measure effectiveness of employees, analyze customer relationships, or perform other analysis and reporting functions. As such, the CRM system may comprise a collection of data about interactions with the company's customers. As a result, an agent associated with the company is able to look up a customer's record on the CRM system.
In terms of phone calls made between agents and customers, traditional CRM systems rely on the agents to enter call details into records of the CRM system. For example, the agent may be asked to access a computer and manually type in information related to the phone call (e.g., date, duration, subject matter of the phone call). Unfortunately, there are many disadvantageous to relying on an agent to enter the call details. First, the agent may forget or decide not to manually enter the call details resulting in no record of the customer contact at all in the CRM system. Even if the agent does enter the call details, the call details may be subject to human error (e.g., typographically mistakes).
Therefore, there would be an advantage to having a system that allows for automatic insertion of call intelligence into a customer information system.